post_millennialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Jalil
Ana Allia Jalil '''is a main character for the first four seasons of ''Post Millennials ''and a recurring character in the rest of the series. She is an aspiring actress living in California in an effort to pursue her dreams of fame. She graduated from Eleanor Roosevelt High School in '''Time For Me To Fly. She spent most of her time in high school in the drama department or with her numerous boyfriends. Ana grew up very sheltered from the world. Her strict Muslim parents tried to prevent her from being exposed to the corruptive nature of American teenagers but ultimately failed to shelter her from any of it. As a result, Ana found herself attracted to the glamour of popularity, boys, and partying. We don't know much about Ana's family other than how strict and controlling they are over basically everything she does. She once revealed to Nate Saracen that her older brother, Javeed Jalil '''got a girl pregnant when he was a senior in high school and their parents kicked him out. Ana has attempted to keep in contact with him but they eventually lost touch when Javeed moved away with the girl. Ana's younger brother, '''Samir Jalil, is gay and has been struggling to come out to their parents for years out of fear that the same thing that happened to Javeed might happen to him. Ana's life almost always revolves around her relationship status. Her long term relationships were primarily limited to Jackson Finch '''and '''Nate Saracen. Despite Keltie and Jackson's complicated relationship, Ana always had a small crush on him and decided to go for it. However, Ana was always more attracted to Jackson than he was to her. Ana's most serious relationship formed when she began dating Nate. They dated on and off for a long time throughout the series and are one of the most shipped relationships in the series. Ultimately, Ana and Nate break up after Ana's pregnancy in season four. When Ana gets an abortion without asking Nate first, Nate breaks up with Ana and the two remain apart for the remainder of the series. Her history of complicated relationships carries over to her friendships as well. Ana begins the series being best friends with Dylan Fisher '''and '''Keltie Reid. However, the three quickly grow apart as they let boys, drama, and other situations come between them. As a result, Ana develops a complicated friendship with Heather Hoffman '''and by default, '''Olive Cohen. Heather and Ana constantly fight over their popularity status, but ultimately, the two have an unbreakable bond. Later in the series, Ana develops a close friendship with Mikey Cole through Mikey's relationship with Dylan. Mikey even moves into Ana's house for a while following the car accident after prom. Despite several rocky friendships, Ana does not have many enemies. Her greatest rival is Sophie Finch, as the two are constantly fighting over Nate. However, Ana and Sophie do not interact much. She is portrayed by actress Sofia Black-d'Elia.